


Now That's Entertainment

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 18: old Christmas movies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Now That's Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 18: old Christmas movies.

It had taken a while for Draco to get used to Teddy's flat. 

Plugs and switches, a computer, and a telly mounted on the wall—currently showing some old film.

Not that Draco was paying it a bit of mind.

His fingers tightened in Teddy's hair as Teddy bobbed his head faster, taking Draco's cock deeper. When he pressed his fingers behind Draco's bollocks, Draco knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Yes," Draco hissed, his hips thrusting up, his come pulsing down Teddy's throat. 

Moments later, Teddy straddled Draco's lap and snogged him breathless, Draco's come still on his tongue.


End file.
